vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarada Uchiha
|-|Chūnin Exams= |-|Academy= Summary Sarada Uchiha (うちはサラダ, Uchiha Sarada) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team Konohamaru, daughter of Sasuke Uchiha who was raised by her mother, Sakura Haruno. Initially, having grown up without her father around, Sarada was curious about Sasuke questioning her own identity before finally meeting him and affirming that she had a loving family. She became acquainted with the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, wanting to become a Hokage herself while becoming a teammate to the man's son Boruto Uzumaki. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Sarada Uchiha Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Age: 12 Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Duplication, Surface Scaling, Water Walking, Breath Attack, Adept Shuriken User, Adept Wire Strings User, Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Healing with Healing Foam Spray, Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation with Sharingan Genjutsu, Shapeshifting (Can transform into or replace herself with animate and inanimate objects to avoid damage), Statistics Amplification (Can augment her speed and physical capabilities with chakra, and can further enhance her statistics with Lightning Armor), Power Mimicry (The Sharingan grants her the ability to copy techniques done with hand seals and the combat styles of her opponents), Enhanced Sight (The Sharingan allows her to perceive targets with increased clarity, give colour to chakra, see chakra through obstructions, and effectively keep track of fast moving targets), Analytical Prediction (The Sharingan allows her to effectively predict and see the future image of her target's next move on the slightest muscle tension in their body, allowing for easier evasion of attacks and effective counterattacking without wasted movements), Information Analysis (Sharingan users can read the energy of an opponent to determine their power and see their next move), Can see camouflaged targets with the Sharingan, Paralysis Inducement (via lightning style and likely paralysis jutsu), Sealing (can seal people's movements), Resistance to Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation Attack Potency: City Block level (Performed a casual Building level feat and clashed with Boruto, should be comparable to her companions and can produce this much energy all by herself) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Kept up with Mitsuki who is comparable to Sumire) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Should be stronger than her mother at the same age, who could lift giant tree trunks with ease) Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with jutsu, and thrown kunai/shuriken. Standard Equipment: Kunai, Shuriken, Fuma Shuriken, Flash Bombs, Smoke-Flash Bombs, Healing Foam Spray Intelligence: She has a keen talent for observation and analyzing situations, which she uses to come up with the most rational solutions. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye): The Uchiha clan's dojutsu, which activates when the user is filled with emotional stress, as was the case with Sarada when she was about to meet her father for the first time. While Sarada is yet to fully utilize her Sharingan, able to see chakra flow and copy another jutsu, she can use the heightened visual perception to increase her reaction time. *'Sharingan Genjutsu:' One of the fundamental abilities of the Sharingan, The users can affect the targets' minds by making eye contact. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu): Sarada creates tangible “shadow clones” that can fight and use his techniques, but disappear after one definite hit. Any information and experience the clones gained are transferred to Sarada upon their dispersal. Katon (Fire Release): One of the fundamental elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums, such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags, and chakra flow into a weapon. *'Great Fireball': A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. Raiton (Lightning Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high-frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. *'Raisen (Lightning Flicker):' An Uchiha-style shurikenjutsu, Sarada infuses a fuma shuriken with her lightning chakra to land a paralysing knockback attack. *'Raikyū (Lightning Ball):' Sarada creates a large number of lightning balls and launches them at her enemy. *'Ikazuchi no Utage (Thunder Funeral: Feast of Lightning):' Sarada generates lightning with her whole body and launches the lightning bolt at her enemy. *'Ikazuchi no Yoroi (Thunder Armour):' Sarada cloaks herself with lightning, thus amplifying her physical characteristics. *'Chidori (One Thousand Birds):' This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. Sarada's Cherry Blossom Impact.png|Cherry Blossom Impact Lightning_ball.png|Lightning Ball Sarada's Sharingan.png|Sharingan Chakra Enhanced Strength: Like her mother, Sarada can focus her chakra to a single point, and unleash strikes that resemble super strength. This allows Sarada to master her mother's Cherry Blossom Impact punch attack, which can destroy a large area around Sarada. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Chi Users Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Illusionists Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Analytical Prediction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sealing Users